Bifocal Lense
by Kigyptnee
Summary: Danny's secret is discovered. One-shot written for Shadowfox.Snowblitz's challenge. -


**A/N: Okay, so this is written rather... straight forward and kind of choppy. I wrote it as a bit of a joke. For 's challenge. Enjoy! ^_^**

* * *

The day was like any other, the sun was shining and students were chatting as they went home or to their perspective clubs. Danny, Sam, and Tucker all walked down the school hallway after a long day of classes. Little did they know that their lives were about to get even more complicated...

"See you later, Danny," Sam waved good bye to the guys as she ran out the door. Both boys watched her leave.

"Good luck with your research!" Danny called. Tucker chuckled. Danny turned to look at his best friend.

"What?" he asked.

"You like her, admit it," Tucker grinned, nudging Danny in the ribs. Danny flushed red.

"I do not!" he insisted, but Tucker simply started to laugh harder.

"Whatever, man," he said after a moment, wiping tears from his eyes, "I have to go, my aunt is visiting and my Mom wants me home early."

Danny sighed, nodding, " 'k, later dude." Both boys high fived. Tucker left through the door. Danny was about to follow when the last voice he wanted to hear stopped him in his tracks.

"Mr. Fenton."

Danny turned around slowly to stare at his overweight, balding English teacher. He raised a hand in greeting.

"Hi, Mr. Lancer! What's up?"

Mr. Lancer lifted one eyebrow in a truly remarkable display of talent.

"Detention, Mr. Fenton, or have you forgotten?" Mr. Lancer tapped his foot impatiently.

Danny gave him the most innocent look he could muster.

"Must have slipped my mind, perhaps we could reschedule?" he asked with a slight nervous chuckle.

Mr. Lancer sighed, shaking his head.

"This way, Daniel," he instructed.

* * *

Defeated, Danny trudged along behind his teacher.

Danny almost yawned when he saw his breath turn blue in front of him. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth to hide his ghost sense, his eyes darting nervously to his teacher and around the hallway. But where...?

"Ghost!" someone shouted from up ahead.

Mr. Lancer stopped in his tracks.

"Great bowls of gravy!" he shouted. The teacher's eyes widened comically as he stared at the monstrosity that was a giant ecto-pus. Students still on campus who happened to have been at the scene were screaming and running away in terror. Seriously, it seemed no one had a backbone in this place no matter how many ghosts they've seen.

Danny's eyes quickly searched for a way to escape Mr. Lancer without him noticing so he could go ghost. His eyes caught sight of Valerie who seemed to already be ducked behind the corner. She disappeared from view.

'Weird,' Danny thought. He looked back at his teacher who was frozen in fear. Danny waved a hand in front of his face.

"Um, Mr. Lancer?" he asked.

WHAM! A giant tentacle slammed in Mr. Lancer, sending him flying into the opposite wall.

"Mr. Lancer!" Danny's eyes widened with worry as he regarded his school teacher. He was obviously knocked out cold from the impact of the attack. Danny turned back to the ghost. It was now just him and the ecto-pus.

He grinned. It was now or never, his chance to transform.

"Going Ghost!" Danny shouted. Twin rings of a blue-ish white color appeared at his midsection and travelled up and down his body in opposite directions. In Danny Fenton's place now stood the commonly debated ghostly hero, Danny Phantom.

The Ecto-pus swung a tentacle at Danny. Danny dodged and threw an ecto blast at the ghost's eye. The Ecto-pus squealed and swung another arm at him. Danny laughed and dodged the attack with ease, only to find himself caught by a different tentacle and squeezed around the middle.

"Ah! Let go, you stupid octopus!" Danny struggled for a moment, his hands gripping tightly to the offending limb. Suddenly, his hands glowed bright blue as ice began to snake its way around the ecto-pus's tentacle. Soon the entire arm was frozen.

Danny blinked before quickly throwing an ecto blast at the ice, causing the arm in ice to shatter. The ghost screamed in agony, blinding flailing its other arms. Danny pulled out the Fenton Thermos and pointed it at the ghost.

"Too easy," Danny grinned, only partially winded. Blue light erupted from the end of the Thermos and seemed to wrap around the pained ghost, pulling the Ecto-pus into it like a vacuum. Soon, the hall was once again, ghost free.

Danny smiled, glad that he had finished dealing with ghosts for now. He capped the thermos and pocketed it in his backpack. He turned to look at Mr. Lancer to see how he was doing and felt relieved to note that he didn't wake up. Danny transformed back into his human half. He then surveyed the amount of damage the ghost had caused in the hallway. That's when a thought occurred to him.

He had seen Valerie rush off after seeing the ghost, but where was she during the fight? Why hadn't she come back?

A sinking feeling filled the pit of his stomach. He suddenly had this awful feeling that someone was right behind him...

'Well,' Danny thought, dread filling his heart, 'this is it.'

He hesitated for a moment before slowly turning around to face his fate.

"Hey Val-," Danny's words trailed off as he stared in disbelief at the figure now in front of him. There was no way...!

"You're Danny Phantom?" a small geeky voice questioned from the lips of his witness. Danny stared. His secret was blown and discovered by...

Nathan.


End file.
